


Snow, Snow, Snow

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [50]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:snowwith just the teeniest dash of extra inspiration fromthis photo of snow in Cambridge.





	Snow, Snow, Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SABandBAB (BABandSAB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABandSAB/gifts).



‘What d’you call this then?’ 

Sidney blinks snow off his eyelashes and squints through the swirl at the car pulled up beside him. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Saving you from yourself.’ Geordie rolls up the passenger-side window and leans further over to push the door open. ‘Shove that thing in the boot and get in before you freeze.’

Sidney gets the bike into the boot as quickly as he can and tries to scrape most of the snow off his coat before he gets in the car. ‘Thanks.’

‘Not at all.’ Geordie is adjusting knobs on the panel next to the wheel and he mutters something under his breath as a blast of tepid air comes out of the vents nearest Sidney. ‘Sorry, it’s not much.’

‘Better than outside.’ Sidney holds his hands over the vent and tries not to wince as the warm air starts to thaw out his fingers. 

‘Did you seriously plan to cycle home in this?’ Geordie asks, letting off the brake and steering cautiously back into the road.

‘No. It was fine when I started out.’

‘Famous last bloody words. Wasn’t it a thunderstorm last time? The one that flooded the back garden?’

‘You rescued me from that as well,’ Sidney remarks, glancing sideways at Geordie.

‘Getting to be a bad habit.’ Geordie pulls up at a stop light and sits back with a sigh, looking over at Sidney with a tiny smile that Sidney thinks -- Sidney _hopes_ \-- is saved for himself. Sidney smiles back before he thinks about it and has to resist the instinct to reach out and cover Geordie’s hand on the wheel with his own.


End file.
